Numerous truck mounted pressure washing systems have been suggested in the past which generally include selectively engageable auxiliary apparatus including a waste pump and a vacuum blower which are powered either by the main truck engine or by an auxiliary internal combustion engine. Provision is generally made for a self contained waste supply tank and in some instances the wash water is preheated by a heat exchanger in circuit with the cooling system for the truck engine. Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,248; 4,109,340; 4,284,127; 4,336,627; and 4,443,909 all of which are illustrative of the prior art. Those units in which the pump and blower are powered by the main truck are provided with either belts or shafts from the power take off of the engine to transmit the power to the pump and blower mounted in the back of the truck. Belts have to be shielded, are very cumbersome, and the power transmitted is strictly limited due to slack in the belts and slippage. Shafts permit somewhat greater power transmission but take up a great deal of room in the truck and must be located in extremely inconvenient positions. The power that can be transmitted is limited by the size of the shaft which can be installed and in practice it has been found that in a one ton truck (the standard in the carpet cleaning industry), the maximum pump pressure that can be generated is about 1100 psi, which is sufficient only for cleaning carpets in buildings up to about 6 stories high. Mobile units which include an auxiliary internal combustion engine to power the pump and blower are not very efficient as a suitably sized auxiliary is noisy and takes up considerable cargo space in the vehicle. There is, therefore, a considerable need for a mobile cleaning unit which can provide much higher water pressures for high pressure industrial washing and cleaning carpets in buildings as high as 25 stories from the street level positioned mobile truck unit. There is also a need for a mobile unit which is relatively quiet in operation in view of noise pollution by-laws, and which has a large capacity feed water tank and an equally large waste water tank as pollution by-laws now frequently prohibit dumping of raw waste water into public storm sewers. As noted above neither the belt or shaft driven main engine configurations nor the auxiliary engine configuration can provide the necessary pressure, low noise level and water storage capacity.